


A Loving Christmas Gift

by BlackAce70, vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Creampie, F/M, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Harems, Mother-Son Relationship, Pseudo-Incest, Spanking, Titjobs, doggystyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: AU, One-shot; It had been a few months since Garnet had been adopted by his three new mothers, Yang, Weiss, and Blake. And the family of four are gearing up to have a wonderful Christmas this year. And with the Holiday right around the corner. Yang and the others feel like giving her son a nice little early Christmas "Present".
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Harem - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A Loving Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, Ace here with another Smut fic for you guys. Another I made for my Tumblr. And this time, it was collabed with my friend VecnaWrites. If you haven't checked out their works, REALLY recommend you do, they're a fantastic writer. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it, and have a wonderful Merry Christmas.

Another wonderful year had come and gone in the world of Remnant, and with Thanksgiving having long passed. The citizen within the Kingdom of Vale was beginning to settle into the mood of the Holiday Season. Families, friends, and lovers alike were out shopping; preparing for what would be a momentous occasion. Amongst them, a certain family a four was especially excited for the upcoming holiday.

“Yang, you got the rest of the decorations for the living room?!” 

“Gimme a sec!” 

Inside a fairly a large manor, activity was in full swing as three ladies were hard at work. Decorating and setting their house for a wonderful Christmas. The ladies in question where none other than Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee. Former Beacon Academy students, who long since graduated and had worked hard to become the respectable Huntresses they are today. The girls had been through many things and had stuck by each other through thick and thin. They had come a long way since their first meeting eight years ago. And if one were to ask how they saw one another. It would be a simple, but heartfelt answer; they weren’t mere friends…

They were family.

“I’m finally done with the hallways,” Weiss called out, stifling a grunt as she stepped into the living room. Only to look with astonishment at the current state. “Oh my…” 

The entirety of the living room looked beautiful; covered from top to bottom in Christmas decorations. Yang grinned, walking in with a box of finishing touches. “Nice huh?” 

“I must admit, you two did a splendid job.” Weiss found herself agreeing, as Blake jumped down from the latter. Dusting her hands to join Weiss and Yang at the results of their two hours of hard work. 

“Now all we need is a Christmas Tree, and it’ll be perfect,” Yang commented, no shortness of pride lost within her tone. Looking over to her partners, she asked, “Think he’ll like it?” 

That question immediately brought smiles to the other two ladies in the room. As they knew exactly whom Yang had been referring to; the fourth and final member within their small family. And someone who had managed to single-handedly change all of their lives for the better. 

Their beloved son: Garnet Rose

“Of course,” Was Weiss’ immediate answer. Out of all the holidays, Weiss had been looking forward to; Christmas had been the most highly anticipated for the Schnee Heiress. 

Blake nodding in agreement. “Definitely; he’s gonna be amazed by what he’ll see.” 

Yang brightened at the responses, thrilled that they had been sharing the same feeling she was in terms of their son. Thinking back; it had been a full 6 months since she and the others had first met the boy in question. Who would’ve thought a simple chance encounter at an orphanage during a simple community service, would spark the beginning to a life-changing decision. Not Yang, Weiss, or Blake; they would tell you that much. But neither one of them would complain about it, to them, Garnet had been a wonderful joy to have in their life. Something that they hadn’t been expecting to have this much of an impact on them.

Hearing the sounds of a car approaching, cut the blonde off from her thoughts. “That must be Garnet now.” She heard Weiss speak, already heading for the door before she and Blake could say anything. Blake chuckling in amusement as she followed her friend out of the room as well.

“Welp may as well go join them.” Muttered the Busty Blonde, setting the box down and heading to join the girls.

-X-

“Thanks again for giving me a lift Mrs. Goodwitch.” 

A pleasant chuckled left the lips of the mature blonde, glancing over to the teenage boy sitting in the passenger seat of her car. The two on their way to the boy’s home after he had spent the day hanging out with the blonde woman’s son. “It was my pleasure, Garnet. But please, call me Glynda; Mrs. Glynda makes me feel like my mother.” 

15-year-old Garnet Rose blinked before smiling and nodding. “Sure, Ms. Glynda.” He said before looking out to see the approaching mansion. 

Glynda honestly couldn’t help but feel the ironic amusement swelling inside her at the moment. If anyone had ever told her that at one point she would driving home a child to some of her former students from Beacon Academy. Or that said child was friends with her adopted son. She would’ve honestly laughed at the mere notion, and yet here she was. She had been thoroughly surprised when she had learned who the boy’s mother, or rather MOTHERS, were. And while had a few legitimate questions as to how all three of them came to wanting to adopt the boy all at the same time. Seeing the look of happiness expressed all over the 16-year old’s face, made it feel a bit inappropriate to ask them; at least for the time being, however. Still, to think three of her most rowdiest students, would end up becoming caring and nurturing parents; it was almost mind-boggling in a sense. Coming up to the entrance of the house, Glynda nodded to Garnet as the boy stepped out of the car. 

“Have a pleasant evening Garnet, give your mother’s my regards.” The blonde said through the windows. 

“You too, hope you and Domino have the same as well.” Garnet grinned; with that all said. Garnet waved as the car pulled away and drove off until he could barely see it in the distance. Turning on his heel, he trekked up the small staircase of the mansion and made to open the door until...

“MMPH?!”

“Hey, Heeey~ Welcome back.” 

The boy had not even gotten a chance to even touched the handle when the door suddenly flew open and he was pulled into a huge pair of breasts. Smothering and cutting off his circulation. “Mmph! MMMMPH!!!”

Yang chuckled as she held her precious son close, “You have fun at Domino’s today, sweetie?” 

“Yang! Release him at once!” Weiss demanded, both upset and concerned for the welfare of her son. 

“Aw, what’s the matter Weiss, jealous~” Yang grinned. 

“Of you suffocating our son?! Never!” 

“Oh please, we both know that if I didn’t grab Garnet first. You would’ve smothered him in a tighter bear hug than me.” Yang chuckled, rubbing Garnet’s head despite the boy comically flailing his arms. “You may not have tits like me and Blake, but that doesn’t mean you don’t trap our son in an iron grip. I swear me and Blake needed to get the jaws of life on you last time.” 

Weiss’ cheeks flushed at the joking jab at her but didn’t immediately reply back to the cheekily grinning blonde. Though she didn’t want to admit it, Yang did have a point with her comment. She has been rather infamous when it came to her affections towards the crimsonette. Something she truly couldn’t help, she always did have a weakness for cute things. It was primarily the reason she loved working with things. She knew that, and she knew that Yang knew that. But there was no way she was going to give the blonde the satisfaction of knowing that. 

So she just settled for folding her arms and turning away, “Hmph!” 

Chuckling at her friend’s response, Blake pried Garnet away from a surprised Yang. Dusting her son off, “You okay sweetie?” 

Gasping and finally happy for the much-needed air, Garnet nodded and looked up at Blake, “Y-Yeah, thanks, mom.” 

Blake smiled and rubbed Garnet on his head before Yang slung an arm over her shoulder. Grinning down at the boy in question. “Alright son, I want you to close your eyes for us. The girls and I got something to show you.”

Garnet blinked, “Eh?” He looked at the two confused, only to glance at Weiss as the woman gently placed her hands on his shoulders and gestured him towards the other room. 

“Just trust us and close your eyes.” 

Confused but willing to trust his mother’s word, Garnet nodded and shut his eyes tightly. Letting his mothers guide him to wherever they were leading him too. His curiosity growing from the soft giggles that were leaving the trio of women around him. It nearly made him want to open one of his eyes to take a peek, but he knew that his mom would catch him immediately. Fortunately, it felt as though he wouldn’t have to wait long as the group suddenly stopped walking. 

“Okay, open your eyes, honey.”

Silver-colored eyes opened and widened in shock, a gasp of astonishment leaving him before even realized it. Not even registering the look of joy and amusement from the surrounding Huntresses, as Garnet was staring at the completely decorated living room. Covered top to bottom traditional Christmas lights, stockings, ornaments and everything else until the broken moon. The crimsonette nearly dropped his bag, still speechless at the amazing display. 

“What do you think?” Weiss smiled towards her astonished son. 

“I-It’s… amazing…” Garnet managed to say, his mind suddenly going back to Christmas time when he was younger. 

Back when his parents had still been. . .

A pair of arms wrapped around his neck, ceasing the boy’s thoughts before they could continue anymore. Looking to seeing Yang being the culprit, the blonde had a tender smile on her face. 

“Hey, I know we can’t ever replace your folks. In fact, I don’t want us too,” She placed a hand on his head. “I just want you to know that we’ll be here from now on to make wonderful new memories from now on.” 

“Yang’s right,” Blake chimed in. “No matter what, don’t ever forget who brought you into this world. And no matter what, don’t ever forget who’s your caring family now.” 

“We love you, Garnet.” Weiss added lastly, “Now and always.” 

Garnet smiled, wiping the light tears that was pricking the corner of his eyes as he nodded and hugged Yang. Feeling Blake and Weiss surrounding him for a deep three-way Motherly Bear Hug.

-X-

Dinner had been a small but pleasant one for the family of four, light chatter going about talking about one’s day for the most part. The evening, however, took a turn for the interesting by the time it had been nearing bedtime for the boy. When he was suddenly approached by Yang. Who was harboring an odd smile on her face; something that made Garnet raise a brow at. 

“Um, Mom, is everything okay?” He asked, getting notable curious about her expression. 

“Everything is fine honey,” Yang assured, folding her arms under her breasts before waving her hand. “But can you do mommy a solid. Come to our room in about… oh, 10 minutes? There’s something me and your mothers want to show you.”

“Eh,” Garnet’s curiosity rose at the odd request, wondering just what could his mother want to show him at this time. Never the less though, he agreed, “Um sure?” He responded slowly. 

Yang smiled, completely pleased by the answers, “Perfect, 10 minutes now, and not a moment earlier, you hear me?” Not letting her son reply, the blonde had sauntered off, and if Garnet had been paying attention. He would’ve noticed the subtly sway in her hips as she walked off. 

Curious but patient, Garnet silently sat and waited until the appropriate time was up before making his way upstairs to his mothers’ shared bedroom. His mind constantly trying to figure out what it was that they could possibly want to show him. Upon reaching the door, he knocked on it gently, “Mom, it’s me, Garnet,” He called out, only to blink at the sound of… giggling being heard? 

“Come in~” Sang Yang’s voice in a surprisingly melodious tone. Making Garnet pause for a moment at the tone before shrugging it off and opening the door.

“I’m here,” He said entering the room slowly. “What did you-”

The rest of Garnet’s words immediately died in his mouth at the sight before him. There, sitting atop the middle bed, was his adoptive Mothers, Blake and Weiss. The two of them with a slight blush on their faces, posing seductively as they currently had on skimpy Santa-themed lingeries. 

Weiss’ outfit was a simple halter-like lingerie piece with a fur trim lining the edge, held together by a string bow know. Covering her breasts while her toned abs were left exposed, and a pair of red g-string underwear to go along with the ensemble. Which only helped to serve the amazing hips, thighs, and ass, the petite Schnee Heiress had on her. With her hair down, she had a Santa Claus hat sitting on top of her head, to help complete the entire look. 

Blake’s outfit, however, was totally different from Weiss’. Wearing a red two-piece outfit, complete with a fur-trimmed sleeveless hooded top. Barely reaching down to the underside of her chest, leaving her entire abs and stomach exposed; the top also sporting a cleavage window, with a bow tied at the front. Along with two protrudes at the top of the hood, allowing blake’s cat ears to freely wriggle about inside of them. She had on red boyshorts panties, showing off her iconic wonderful Bellabooty to the entire world. 

The two mothers were harboring a completely flustered look upon their faces, but despite the embarrassing position they were in. They didn’t look the least bit embarrassed or humiliated to be wearing their outfits. Too bad the same couldn’t be said before their loving son.

“M-M-MOM?!” He exclaimed with his voice taking a cute high-pitched, as he immediately covered his eyes with his hands, “W-What are you wearing?!”

“You early Christmas gift.”

At the sound of Yang’s voice, Garnet quickly turned his head over to his third mother. Like Weiss and Blake, the blonde was also dressed up in a sexy Santa-themed outfit. But surprisingly, her’s was more conservative in a sense compared to the former two. As Yang had on a red dress-like robe, with white Santa fur lining the neck, wrists, and very bottom of the outfit. The robe held closed by a Santa Claus belt buckle wrapped just underneath her breast. But despite the somewhat reserved appearance, the outfit itself did nothing to detract from the wide hips and huge bust that the blonde huntress had been known for, for most of her life. 

With the robe parting at the front, Garnet could see the white lacy panties that the blonde had on. Along with a pair of white thigh-high stockings. Completing the entire look. Garnet didn’t even realize how much he had been staring at the ladies in the room before his mind decided to snap back into reality. His gaze shooting downwards to the floor, finding it completely interesting all of a sudden. 

“W-What do you mean early Christmas Gift?” He asked, cursing himself for the slight stutter. 

“Exactly what I said,” Yang hummed with a giggle. “With the year coming to a close and you getting ready to spend your first Christmas with us. I thought why not make your first one, a memorable one? Something you can look back on for years to come?” 

“I-Isn’t this a little excessive?!” Garnet choked a bit, still keeping his head down and refusing to make eye contact with Yang. “Even though you say it’s supposed to be a gift…” 

“Hm~?” Yang tapped a finger against her cheek, a small grin forming on her face. “I’m not really seeing what the problem is; it’s not as if you haven’t seen us naked before.” The grin grew wider with Yang’s expression turning cheeky, “And it’s DEFINITELY not like you haven’t received ‘this’ type of gift from one of us before, either.”

The moment that statement was said, Blake and Weiss joined Garnet in the Ripe Tomato face club. It was the truth, something that was a well-guarded secret within the three mothers and sole-child of this adopted family. Was the sinful fact that Garnet had been rather… sexually active with all of his mothers. Something that occurred purely by accident once and by all rights SHOULD have been a one time mistake. But upon catching Garnet and Yang in the act that fateful day. A couple of things have been learned within the group. 

Weiss and Blake were more perverted than they ever admit. 

Yang’s slutty face, as she took their son’s dick from the back, was fucking hot. 

And as for Garnet. . . 

Well… let’s just say, not everything about him was as little as they initially thought.

Seeing that there was going to be no form of comment or rebuttal from her flustered baby boy. Yang took this chance to grab him and plop him on the bed; right in between the Schnee Heiress and Faunus Princess. Garnet himself momentarily stunned, didn’t have a chance to stop his as she yanked down his pants and show off his member to the trio of beauties before him. “MOM?!” 

A chuckle left the blonde’s lips at the sight Garnet’s ‘not-so-little’ Rose, stood tall and proud. Twitching occasionally, “Boy, for someone who supposedly doesn’t like his gift; your friend here seems to be telling us another story.” She ran a finger down the 16-inch monolithic length. It wasn’t long before the musk coming from the cock wafted through the air, hitting Yang’s nose with his intense smell. Nearly making the milf cave and pounce on the boy. 

“Oh man, if only,” She said softly, but slapped her cheeks and snapped out of her trance. “But alas, I’m not going to be the one servicing you first; that little privilege belongs to another.” 

As if on cue, Weiss took a deep breath and joined Yang, getting on her knees. The sight itself surprising Garnet, “W-Wait, what?” 

“The girls and I decided on the order on who would please you first.” Yang clarified, smirking as she put her hands on Weiss’ small shoulders. “And since you had came up with the team name ‘RWBY’ for our little family. What better way than going down the letters in the respective order.” 

Weiss didn’t say anything but gave a slight nod confirming everything Yang had just said. 

“Well now, come on~” She pushed Weiss into Garnet’s crotch. Her face rubbing against the hot member, “You don’t want to keep our son waiting now, do you?”

Weiss pouted and glared at the blonde sitting at the crimsonette’s side. “You’re enjoying this way too much.” Blake watched the interplay between the blonde and snowy-haired woman in amusement.

“Me? And exactly WHO was it that suggested we go out and buy some sexy lingerie outfits for Garnet to enjoy?” That quickly shut Weiss up. “EXAAACTLY.”

That little revelation surprised Garnet, “Wait, mother, you were the one who-”

“I-Ignore her!” Weiss said abruptly, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. “Yes,” Blake said, nodding her head solemnly, although the wicked smirk on her face said how much she was enjoying this, as well as getting a betrayed look from the Schnee.

“Blake! Why?!” The woman nearly shouted. 

“What, I see no reason to lie to our son. It’s the truth isn’t it?” Blake said with a playful shrug, “And besides, it wouldn’t be proper to set the example of it being okay to lie to those close to us.” She nuzzled against Garnet, “Isn’t that right, honey?” 

“Ah, um…” The boy just remained silently, opting to keep out of the little banter between the older huntresses. 

Mortification set into the petite Schnee, with no help coming from the rousing laughter from Yang. ‘Hate you, hate you both.’ Was the sole thought running through the Heiress mind. “Alright fine, I admit it. I suggested this when I learned we would be doing this for you. Happy?” 

Garnet’s dick twitching and hitting against Weiss’ chin lightly told everyone in the room what the boy thought of that.

“Seems like he does,” Yang giggled at the boy covering his face again. “But anyways, Weiss, you were about to start?” 

Sighing deeply, she took a breath and mentally prepared herself. Looking up at the 16 inches of raw intimidating dick before her; no matter how many times she looked at it. She still couldn’t believe something like this had been hiding within her son’s trousers this entire time. And the fact that her son had an innocent, almost baby-like face made this fact even more jarring. 

Still… ‘Better than her wasting her time on a certain Vasilias.’ Weiss didn’t care what any said, supposedly skilled or not. Four measly inches is not something one should brag about. At least it provided entertainment when Weiss spread that little rumor amongst her friends and the Huntsmen/women community. 

That aside, coming back to the main focus at hand, Weiss gently gripped the length in hand, her fingers barely wrapping around the cock as she began stroking him off gently. Her hand already feeling the heat pulsating against her palm; a silent gulp leaving the Schnee. Leaning in, she started kissing the tip of Garnet’s cock, working her way down slowly peppering the inches not occupied by her hand. While her other free hand made its way down his huge ballsack. Cupping them and giving a light massage as she fondled them. The double assault eliciting moans of pleasure from the teenage boy in question. 

Emboldened, Weiss decided to waste no time and get to the main event. Wrapping her soft lips around the tip of the length, the Schnee Huntress slowly descending down her son’s member. Inch after every thick girthy inch disappearing into the Heiress’ mouth. The sight itself almost like a magic trick with how easily the mother was able to take him without any problems. 

Hissing lightly, Garnet gripped the edge of the bed tightly, his body never getting enough whenever his mother pleased him with her mother. From her tiny mouth, down to her incredibly tight throat coiling around the length. He wanted to say something but choked on his own words. And preferred to just sit back let his mother take over. Weiss continued until she reached the very based of Garnet’s dick, anyone who was to catch a glimpse of her neck; would see how disfigured it was from the massive bulge. A testament to how endowed Garnet was. 

Steeling herself, and placing a hand one of Garnet’s thighs, she began bobbing up and down. Her pace starting out slowly, wanting to savor the taste of her child’s dick coating her mouth. Her tongue working eagerly, licking the underside of his cock; shuddering at the salty, but by no means unpleasant taste. Her thighs beginning to rub together unconsciously as she moved faster. The sounds of her slurps filling the air of the quiet room as Blake and Yang watched their friend worked Garnet’s shaft. 

“Heh, as usual, doesn’t take Weiss long getting into blowing Garnet,” Blake commented, no shortage of amusement in her tone. 

“Yeah, for someone who’s supposedly embarrassed being sexually intimate with someone younger than her. She has no problem letting her inner slut come out.” Yang chirped with a small laugh. 

A bulge pulsed under her left eye at the comments and was about to pull away to say something. But two hands, suddenly grabbing her head and forcing her back down to the base of the cock; robbed her of any chances of speaking. Light blue eyes widened before looking up to see a pleasure-riddled Garnet being the culprit of the abrupt action. The teen unable to hold himself back as he began to face fuck Weiss’ mouth himself; grunting to himself in exertion. Weiss for her part, while stunned, didn’t attempt to fight off or resist Garnet; in fact, it was something she had been secretly anticipating. 

One thing she had absolutely come to love during her time she’s had sex with Garnet; was her growing addiction to being face fucked by the young teenage boy. The sense of helplessness she felt whenever he grabbed her hair and skull, driving his cock as deep as he physically could into her tight little throat, turned her on more than anything else. Her hands were already in her panties, pumping two of her fingers into her heated, now soaked core. Moaning sluttily around the cock, no caring about Blake and Yang seeing this other side of her beginning to come out. Not that it really mattered as the two other milfs started playing with Garnet as well. 

Blake turning the boy’s head pulling him in for a kiss, her rough cat tongue playing Garnet’s regular one; the two battling for dominance. Whereas Yang reached down to cup and fondle Garnet’s unattended balls; having been abandoned by Weiss for her own stimulation. The blonde also took to teasing Garnet’s nipples, licking and softly biting the sensitive teat. Leaving Blake to pinch and rub the other one. The triple assault on his body overloaded Garnet’s brain, becoming too much for the teen to handle. Toes curling, Garnet yanked down and buried Weiss’ face into his crotch; breaking away from his kiss with Blake and grunted loudly. 

The Schnee Dust Heiress could feel her precious son’s hot sticky cum exploding into her mouth. The salty texture coating every inch of her tongue and throat, making her shudder; her eyes rolling into the back of her skull as she reached her climax as well. Her juices squirting intensely over her fingers and panties; coating the floor as well with her essence. The two remained the way they were for a few long moments before releasing his hold on Weiss. Letting the lithe figured woman free to pull up and gasp for air; coughing lightly as some excess of Garnet’s seed shot out on to her face. 

“S-So thick…” She uttered breathless, licking whatever she could with her tongue. Closing an eye, feeling Garnet’s jizz run down her face. “You must’ve been backed up quite a bit, huh sweetheart?” 

Garnet panted, his face flushed red; though whether it was from the orgasm or his mom’s comment, no one would know. 

Blake smirked and kissed Garnet on the back of his neck, “Don’t fade on us now sweetie,” She whispered softly. “I’m up next.” 

Pressing a quick kiss to Garnet’s lips, Blake turned and moved further up the bed, giving her ass a little wiggle as she looked over her shoulder, a smirk on her lips despite the redness of her cheeks. “Well, Kitten? Come and get your present!”

Blushing, Garnet shifted onto the bed, carefully reaching out and rubbing one of his three mother’s rears through the silky lingerie, making the cat-eared woman arch her rear up, pressing the bountiful flesh into his hands. “That’s it, Kitten…”

Garnet took a deep breath, hooking his fingers into her lingerie bottoms and slowly pulling them down, swallowing roughly and cock twitching as the wide expanse of Blake’s rear was pulled more and more into view. As he pulled them down her thighs, he blushed as he saw how damp the insides were and how wet her core was.

“No need to blush, baby boy…” Yang whispered from the sidelines. “That’s what you do to us…” Weiss squeaked as Yang’s hand invaded her panties and rubbed her slick core, gathering her dew and rubbing it around her clit as they watched.

Blake licked her lips. “Let me do something real quick, baby…” arching her hips up and gently rubbing her soaked core over her son’s sixteen-inch cock, making sure it was nice and slick for what she imagined. Shifting again after a few moments, she let that massive cock slip between the cheeks of her ass. “There you go...now, do what you like to do to mommy’s butt.” she murmured, remembering the first morning they had done this like yesterday.

Slowly, Garnet began to grind his slick shaft between Blake's half-moons, his hands cupping and playing with the soft, jiggly flesh. Both moaned deeply as the moved with and against each other. "That's it, baby boy…" Blake moaned, "You can be rough...you know I don't mind…"

Garnet grunted as he began to move faster and harder against his mother's rear, squeezing the plump cheeks tenderly. He knew that this was basically only foreplay for the main event: fucking his mother’s ass. The smaller, hornier part of him screamed at him to ram it in already. And plunder his mother’s Bellabooty, but he ignored it, knowing the more he held back, the greater the reward would be. 

After a few more minutes of rubbing his cock between the cheeks of Blake’s rear, Garnet finally lost his patience and pulled back, placing his tip against the small, dark pink pucker and beginning to press inwards.

Blake released a “Hnnnn…” as her rear started to be invaded, making herself relax and bear down, accepting her son’s long shaft inside her body, moaning as she felt him finally rest against her, hip to ass. _“God, baby...have you somehow grown **bigger?** ”_ she asked, rocking her hips and looking back at him, nibbling on her lower lip.

Garnet grinned slightly. “I will neither confirm nor deny that, mom.” he chuckled softly, savoring the tight heat that wrapped around every inch of his shaft, feeling some of Blake’s slick slide down his balls. “Relax, mom, I’m about to start…” he knew she wouldn’t relax, surprisingly, or perhaps not, Blake loved rough anal. Just like with Weiss and oral, it got the faunus beauty off harder than any other way he would usually fuck her.

True to Garnet’s thoughts, as he began to draw back, Blake tightened down as though not to let him leave. Pulling back until only his tip was till within her grasp, Garnet plunged down, getting a high-pitched “Mreow!” from the dark-haired faunus, cat ears twitching.

Garnet gave Blake a few moments before he began to pound into her, bringing his hips all the way back and then slamming them in, making a loud clap, clap, clap, as his hips met the older woman’s backside. Causing Blake to mewl and scream, burying herself into the pillow with a look of absolute joy on her face. Her toes curling tightly each time she felt his heavy balls slap against her sex. 

“Wow, look at him go…” Yang whispered proudly, still fingering her white-haired partner. Weiss moaned, nodding as she watched Garnet’s hips slam into Blake’s backside repeatedly, turning the creamy white flesh a bright pink in a short time.

Garnet took steady breaths as he pounded back and forth into the inviting backside before him, feeling it quiver and ripple around him as Blake shuddered heavily, moaning helplessly as she came hard. “Cumming already, mom?” he asked, his tone breathless as he picked up speed, taking care not to tap into his semblance. He wanted to be able to talk to her later, after all. “Don’t worry...I am...too!” he groaned loudly, bucking his hips hard several times against Blake as he began to cum, large spurts of his backed up seed spraying into her rear.

Blake moaned as liquid heat filled her backside. “That’s it, Kitten…” she moaned; feeling herself reach an orgasm as well. Her pussy quivering as her juices flowed out. “Let it all out…” she squeezed her ass around him, getting a stilted gasp from her son as he humped against her, releasing more and more spurts of cum until he was just lazily rocking back and forth against her. “That’s it, baby…”

With a gulped sigh, Garnet slid out of his mother, his cock miraculously still hard despite being milked greedily by the ass slut. Falling back, his head rested against a pair of soft bosoms and looking up at a grinning Yang staring back down at him. 

“You really laid into her, did ya?” She giggled, caressing his cheek as she looked at her twitching partner. “And you’re still hard despite it all.” 

Seeing that the bed was getting a little crowded, Yang decided to pick up Garnet and transfer him to another bed. “Hope you don’t mind if I borrow your bed, Blake.” 

The Faunus was so out of it, she could barely form a coherent sound. Weiss smiling comfortingly as she had the limp cat girl’s head resting in her lap. 

Taking her friend’s moans as a yes, Yang plopped the somewhat spent boy on his back. Taking the time to rest his head against the pillow before ridding his of his pajama pants entirely. Garnet tried to speak, but a finger to his lips cut him off. “Shh~ Just sit back, and let Mama Yang take care of the rest.” She whispered, undoing the buckle to her robe and setting it aside before shrugging the outfit off of her. 

There Garnet got to see his mother’s massive tits in all their glory. But instead of seeing a pair of pink-colored nipples exposed, they were covered in a pair of custom-made pasties. Designed to look like her son’s Burning Rose insignia, making the boy blushed deeply. “Not exactly festive for the holiday season. But I think it’s still meaningful nonetheless, don’t you agree?”

Garnet could only nod dumbly, his throat getting extremely dry from seeing the pasties being poked through by Yang’s erect nubs; showing him just how excited the woman was. Getting into position, Yang found herself face to face with the throbbing erection, covered in her friend’s and son’s saliva, cum and pussy juices. The smell was powerful, as it was intoxicating to the blonde. Unable to hold herself back; much like Weiss, she took the coated cock into her mouth. Happily cleaning off the mess that her friends had left behind in her wake. Until there was nothing but a nice sheen of her own saliva 

Bobbing her head fervently up and down, she swirled her tongue along the underside of the girthy length. Yang may not have had a tight throat as Weiss, but by no means was she lacking in skill. And unlike the petite heiress, she had something that would help in satisfying her cute little boy. Garnet third present for the evening; Yang’s large and supple tits. The object of desires of men and women alike; many had dreamed and fantasized about smothering themselves in those stacked bosom. Yet none had ever come close to being successful. 

Save for one lucky little boy, and his ‘not so little’ friend. 

Wrapping her soft mounds around her son’s sex, Yang momentarily allowed herself to be amazed at the cock easily sticking out of her breasts. No matter how many times she saw, it still astonished her just how easily he was able to perform this feat. Smiling, she started the steady rhythm of rubbing her breasts up and down. The slickness from her spit allowing her plump mounds to glide with relative ease. Planting a soft teasing kiss on the tip, each time it would poke out from her breasts. 

Garnet’s breath labored, hitching and panting from the soft pillows smothering his dick. It was truly one of the best things he had ever felt in his life, better than Blake’s ass or Weiss’ thighs. Though he would never truly say something like that out loud; he would never hear the end of it from all three of them. With a sound grunt, the cock twitched spastically, pre-leaking out from the tip in abundance. 

Yang blinked at the sudden action, “Oh sweetie, already about to cum so soon?” She chuckled humorously, alternating up and down between breasts. “Guess our little gifts for you this evening was a little much for you.” 

“Y-Yang. . .” The boy managed out. 

“Shh, it’s okay honey.” She quickly lapped up some of the pre, “Go ahead and cum anytime you want to. Don’t hold back for Mama.”

The gentle cooing was enough to coax Garnet over the edge. Bucking his hips, his entire cock erupted like a volcano. Shooting out and showering Yang in his thick hot seed. Coating the woman’s face and chest white, and while some of it got into her hair. Yang ultimately didn’t mind, since it was her son doing this. Which said a lot given how much she loved caring for her precious hair. Soon, the stiff cock started softening, letting out weakened spurts. Yet even as it went limp between Yang’s tits, the cock was still big even to still poke out of her chest with ease. 

‘This thing’s amazing, you have to say that much.’ Giggling, she licked the cum from her lips and anywhere she could reach. Running a finger above her brow to help her see. “I take you loved our little present, sweetie?” 

Garnet could only gulp and nod; without a doubt, this had been one of the best presents he had received from his mothers ever since being adopted. And considering all they had done for him, that spoke volumes. Yang smiled, climbing onto the bed and snuggling up next to her son. Weiss and Blake, who managed to gather what little strength she had, managed to join the pair in bed; cuddling all around the boy. Feeling himself spent and beginning to drift off, a long day of playing, and fooling around with his mothers, finally catching up to him. He heard some parting words coming from a grinning Yang. 

“Just wait, if you enjoyed this, you haven’t seen what we have in store for you on Christmas.” 

Garnet simple blushed, excited for what awaited him, Christmas Eve.


End file.
